The Other (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
The Other is a major antagonist of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is the leader of the Chitauri and the right-hand man of Thanos. He first appeared as a supporting antagonist in The Avengers, and later as a minor antagonist in Guardians of the Galaxy. History ''The Avengers'' (2012) The Other stays on the alien home world, telling Thanos that the universe will be his once he has the Tesseract, and in exchange Loki gains control of Earth. The Other also warned Loki that if he failed to give Thanos the Tesseract, Thanos would find him and punish him. After the army of Chitauri was destroyed, the mid-credits scene revealed that The Other and Thanos survived, as their area was separate from the one that got blown up. The Other informed Thanos that Loki failed because the humans fought back, and weren't as defenseless as he had thought. He told Thanos that to fight them would be to "court death". At this, Thanos decided to take matters into his own hands. ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2014) In Guardians of the Galaxy, The Other called Ronan and Nebula over to Thanos's domain when Gamora betrayed them and the Orb was kept from them. Ronan argued with The Other, and raised his voice, to which The Other yelled at Ronan to lower his tone. In response, Ronan used the power of his hammer to twist The Other's head 180 degrees, killing him. Thanos took little notice of this. Powers and Abilities The Other seems to possess super speed, which he demonstrates to run over to Loki at one point in response to him reminding him that they do not yet have the Tesseract. He also teleports Loki to the alien home world at one point. Not much of his power has been seen, however, as he is not seen in action as much and is original to the film series. Gallery TheOtherHS-Avengers.png|The Other. The_Other_Avengers1.png|The Other speaking to Loki. TheOtherKneelsBeforeThanos-Avengers.png|The Other kneels before Thanos' Throne. TheOtherBowing-Avengers.png|The Other bowing to Thanos. The_Other_GOTG1.png|Ronan looking at The Other as his neck is snapped by the Universal Weapon. Trivia *In the comics, "The Other" was an alias of Chthon the Elder God. However, his appearance closely resembles that of Thanos' right-hand man, Corvus Glaive, also being very similar to Herr Kleiser from the Ultimate Marvel Comics series *He looks similar to the Flash Gordon villain Klytus. *He bears some similarities with the Mouth of Sauron and looks and sounds like Emperor Palpatine. *There are rumors that Thanos will revive The Other, though it is unknown whether Thanos has the power to do so. *According to James Gunn, The Other was killed so that Ronan, the main villain of Guardians of the Galaxy, would not look weak compared to Thanos. Navigation pl:Inny Category:Aliens Category:Avengers Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Harbingers Category:Nameless Category:Non-Action Category:Enigmatic Category:Marvel Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Social Darwinists Category:Humanoid Category:Dark Forms Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Thugs Category:Minion Category:Betrayed Category:Scapegoat Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Weaklings Category:Crossover Villains Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Warlords Category:Supervillains Category:Supremacists Category:Criminals